


Love Distance

by wreckedshoes



Series: Love Things [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, meanie, model!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: mingyu waits for wonwoo to come home





	Love Distance

The first thing Mingyu realizes when he stirs awake is the empty spot next to him on the bed. He’s about to jolt up out of his covers, before realizing that Wonwoo is on a modeling trip to Paris to participate in one of the upcoming runway projects. 

It’s been two weeks since his boyfriend had departed for the preparing show, and two weeks of Mingyu missing his love. “I’m not dead.” Wonwoo said, laughing through their nightly skype calls, “I’ll be back soon. Just wait.”

Mingyu pouts. It’s not the first time they’ve been apart in distance before. But it just makes Mingyu miss him a little more each time.

The apartment is empty without Wonwoo’s presence. His numerous books and novels are still scattered everywhere, but Mingyu doesn’t bother cleaning them up. Wonwoo doesn’t like it when his boyfriend misplaces his precious novels. 

Biting into his toast, he turns on the television onto the fashion channel where it’s having a rerun of yesterday’s fashion show. Mingyu sits down on the floor (the couch is a little too far) and waits for Wonwoo to show up on screen.

The other models are pretty, but once Wonwoo shows up on screen, Mingyu had forgotten how the others even looked like. He’s so beautiful dressed up in those extravagant clothing with his hair perfectly styled and makeup marrying his face.

Mingyu slumps in awe, half eaten toast in his hands and dumb smile on his lips. Imagine him scoring such a beautiful human being? Very much likely. He watches as Wonwoo walks down the runway like he owns his place. He has his signature fox eyes look own that captivates the audience and drives Mingyu deeper into love every time. 

When Wonwoo stops at the end for a pose, Mingyu quickly grabs his phone and takes a photo, giggling to himself as he posts it on all his social media accounts with the caption, “ _ beauty lies in the eye of the beholder, and with mine is Jeon Wonwoo. _ ”

The photo gets a ton of likes within seconds and the comment section is filled with sweet words like  _ “cutest couple,” “they’re so cute together”, “find you a man who appreciates you as much as Mingyu appreciates Wonwoo.” _

Well they’re not wrong, Mingyu smiles to himself knowing for a fact that he and Wonwoo would win best couple award if that ever existed. He takes a screenshot and sends to it Wonwoo, hoping his boyfriend will see it sometime later.

Which he does because Wonwoo responds with a quick embarrassed emoji and Mingyu chuckles at. “Cute,” Mingyu says as he strolls through photos of Wonwoo’s fashion shoot. He comes across a photo that’s not as cute as the rest, because his boyfriend is on a bed, biting into a cupcake as he’s wearing nothing but a loose satin shirt that exposes too much skin. He’s smiling into the camera, seductive eyes giving Mingyu too much attention to his lower parts.

“Fuck,” Mingyu breathes out as he feels his sweats tightening. He bites his bottom lip at the photo. “No, I really shouldn’t.” But Wonwoo is giving him such bedroom eyes right now and he looks so good and delicious and, “fuck it,” Mingyu says as he tugs down his sweats.

+++

Wonwoo’s kitten toothbrush is staring right at Mingyu as he’s washing his hands. It’s strange, it’s almost like the little thing is judging him. “Oh shut up, I couldn’t help it.” he hisses at the smiley cat before turning off the faucet. “Ah, when will my love come back to me already.” he sings throughout the empty apartment and just as he does so, his phone starts ringing and Mingyu dashes to grab it, hopefully it would be Wonwoo.

And to his luck, it is. Mingyu smiles widely as he clicks on the answer button. “Hey babe.” he calls when he sees Wonwoo’s smile. 

_ “Hey,” _ Wonwoo replies deeply.  _ “How are you?” _

“Missing you.” The younger says as he lies down his side on the couch, his phone close to his face. “Saw your runway, you looked amazing as usual.” He adds in and Wonwoo smiles shyly, he always gets shy whenever Mingyu talks about his modeling and Mingyu smiles at the blush. “You were so beautiful, like an angel.”

A series of Wonwoo’s laugh burst from the other end.  _ “Oh my god, stop.”  _ He begs, hiding under his sweater paws and Mingyu pouts at the fact that he’s not there to stop Wonwoo from covering his face. 

“No, but really babe,” Mingyu smile fondly. “I really miss you.”

Wonwoo smiles back, nose crinkle and all.  _ “I’m coming tomorrow, calm down.” _ He teases and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

“A day too many.” the younger replies. “When you come back, I’m going to throw you on the bed and have my way with you.” He says and Wonwoo chuckles. “And then I’m going to hug you there forever.”

_ “I’ll be there for the sex, but I’ll stay for the cuddles.” _ Is Wonwoo’s reply and it makes Mingyu’s heart flutter. There’s a moment of silence and a tension of missing each other before Wonwoo asks,  _ “so what did you do today?” _

Mingyu raises a brow and chuckles. “Well it’s still day right now.” He says; time difference. “I just had lunch after-” oh shit, can he tell his boyfriend he let out some steam while using said boyfriend’s modeling photo? “Uh…”

Wonwoo’s eyes narrow at him, the kind that are full of suspicious and threat.  _ “Uh what? What did you do after lunch?” _ He questions out in a hiss and his glare intensifies.  _ “Oh my god, you’re cheating on me aren’t you?” _

Mingyu asks loud, almost choking on air. “What? No! Babe, of course not! How could you ever think that?” He pouts at the sudden accusation and pouts harder when Wonwoo laughs. He knows his boyfriend is joking but there is absolutely no way Mingyu would ever want to give Wonwoo up for anyone else. He falls back onto the couch, still sulking. “Can you just come already? I miss you.”

Wonwoo smiles, snuggling into his pillow on the other side of the call.  _ “You know I can’t. I still have some work left to do.” _ His voice is so soft and sweet that Mingyu just needs to hear it in person again.  _ “I thought you hung out with Jun and Minghao earlier.” _

Mingyu nods. “We went shopping but that’s about it.” It’s no fun hanging out with them without you, Mingyu wants to say. “I bought you a little something when you come back.”

_ “Oh? A present? For me? I’m the luckiest boyfriend in the world.” _ Wonwoo jokes with a series of laughter.  _ “What is it?” _

Mingyu smirks. “Nope, you’ll have to see when you come back.” He says and it’s Wonwoo’s turn to pout. Oh god the pout, Mingyu’s weakness. No, no, no he has to stay strong. Luckily, he holds himself long enough until Wonwoo starts pouting and is replaced with a yawn. “Are you tired?”

_ “I’m always tired.” _ Wonwoo response, wiping away his teary eyes. 

“You should get some rest.”

_ “But I want to talk with you more.” _

“But I rather you rest for your next schedule.” Mingyu counters with a strong tone and Wonwoo sighs contently. 

_ “Can’t wait until you use that tone on me in the bedroom when I come back.” _ The older says with a small lip bite and Mingyu almost feels his blood running south again. No, once is enough for the day.

“Just go to sleep so I’ll get to see you sooner.”

Wonwoo laughs for the last time.  _ “Okay, okay, good night.” _

Mingyu smiles. “Good night. Love you.”

_ “Love you too.” _

End call.

Mingyu welcomes back the empty silence in the apartment. He lies flat on the couch, staring up at the blank ceiling with an even more blank mind. Two more days until Wonwoo finally comes home. That means one more day alone and bored to himself.

“Wonder what Hao is doing.” Mingyu thinks as he grabs his phone and sends a quick message to his best friend. He gets a response a few seconds later (probably because Minghao is always on his phone).

_ “Sorry, I’m busy.” _

Mingyu hums curtly, scrolling through his list of other friends. Jungkook is out of country, Yugyeom and BamBam are too much to handle alone, and Eunwoo is on a trip and Jaehyun is out on a date. He sighs, throwing his phone onto his stomach and an arm over his eyes. 

He pictures Wonwoo home, wearing his worn out satin purple pajamas and cuddling with him on the couch. His arms are around Mingyu’s neck, smiling down at him as he whispers sweet nothings against his lips. 

God, Mingyu can’t wait for his love to come back home.

+++

Mingyu wakes up the next day before his alarm even rings. He gets ready for the day, running and cleaning around the apartment, passing time to pick Wonwoo up in the afternoon. He cooks a good meal for later, knowing his boyfriend will be hungry from the plane ride. Then he scents the apartment with Wonwoo’s favorite lavender candles. And then stack his books neatly on the shelves. 

The drive to the airport takes forever from the long traffic and Mingyu almost finds himself bursting into road rage on a couple occasions. But all the rage depletes when he finally arrives at the airport, walking to the destination lane.

Luckily the airport isn’t as crowded as Mingyu had expected and the doors had just opened as soon as he arrived. With his height as an advantage, he searches above the other people’s heads until he sees Wonwoo walking through the doors and it’s like the whole world lights up. 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu calls and watches as his boyfriend looks up at his name being called and his face brightens, walking towards the younger. Mingyu walks as well, meeting with Wonwoo in the middle and immediately pulling him into a kiss. “I missed you so much.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips, his hands going around his waist where they belong and forehead bumping into each other. 

Wonwoo smiles, pressing his lips on Mingyu’s own once more. “I missed you too.” He whispers back, both of them swaying in a tuneless song in the middle of the airport. 

“Let’s go home.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods, letting his boyfriend take his luggage as he leads the way to the car. Wonwoo’s manager had left the model in Mingyu’s hands after meeting up in the airport and frankly Mingyu is forever thankful for him. 

They sit in the car, jamming to the radio as Mingyu drives and Wonwoo reaches over to entwine his hands with his boyfriend’s over the seats. “How was the show?” Mingyu asks as he gives Wonwoo’s hand a little squeeze, as if Wonwoo would leave again if he lets go. 

“It went great,” Wonwoo replies, staring out the window. “It was one of the biggest runways I’ve ever been to. And the food in Paris was great too. You would’ve enjoyed it.”

“I would’ve enjoyed eating you up instead.” Mingyu teases, kissing the back of Wonwoo’s palm. He listens to Wonwoo’s laughter, music to his ears. “Wish I could’ve gone with you too. You know how much I love Paris.”

Wonwoo hums. “It was too romantic of a city to be alone.” He would’ve enjoyed walking under the Parisian lights and the Eiffel Tower with Mingyu. But then, it was strictly work related after all.

The first thing Wonwoo is greeted by when he returns home is the lavender scent. He smiles at Mingyu; such boyfriend material. “Welcome home,” Mingyu says as he closes the door and brings Wonwoo into his embrace again, closing the distance between them into nothing.

Wonwoo smiles into the kisses as Mingyu tumbles him backwards onto their couch. He’s missed Mingyu’s lips so much, on his own, on his neck, on his hands, everywhere. His arms go around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him in closer and closer and more and more.

When they break apart, Mingyu drops himself down onto the couch, pulling Wonwoo onto his front, laughing as they lay there in each other’s arms. “Though I would love to have my way with you, I want you to get rest from the plane ride.” Mingyu says, pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s temple. 

Wonwoo laughs as he snuggles into Mingyu’s side. “So considerate.” He says, letting out a content sigh as he closes his eyes. “Two weeks was too long without you.”

Mingyu hums. “Yeah, I had to resort to your photoshoot pictures for some relief.”

A pause.

“What?” Wonwoo asks as he lifts up his head from Mingyu’s chest with furrowed eyebrows. 

Mingyu stutters. “Uh…” He tries to make up some excuses in his mind to get out of this awkward situation but knowing it’d be futile to hide anything from his boyfriend who’s as sharp as a fox. “Uh, your photos, I, uh...jerked off to them?”

The silence was dreadling and Mingyu breaks into a sweat as Wonwoo gets up with a scoff. “Seriously?” Wonwoo’s voice is playfully as he gives a laugh. “How do I even react to this?”

Mingyu pouts. “I couldn’t help myself. You said it yourself, two week was too long.” He says with the jut of his bottom lip. Wonwoo laughs shortly again but then he leans in a pecks the little jut. 

“I’m not mad.” Wonwoo says against Mingyu’s lips. “Surprised but not mad. It’s not like your the only one who had to touch himself in these past two weeks.” Mingyu’s ears perk up at the words and there’s a sudden shy blush on Wonwoo’s lips as he turns his eyes away embarrassingly. “I sort of had to, you know, relief myself thinking about you too.”

Mingyu’s eyes sparkle at the sudden confession, suddenly finding Wonwoo more endearing than never. “Babe, that’s so hot.” He says as he pushes Wonwoo down onto the other side of the couch to connect their lips. He figures Wonwoo has had enough rest because Mingyu can literally not hold back anymore as he carries the older to their bedroom.

+++

After several rounds and a shower, Mingyu finds himself contently laying his head on Wonwoo’s lap, the rest of his body stretching across the couch. He sighs happily. “That was amazing.” He says as he sends a wink up at his boyfriend. “Hope your little booty doesn’t hurt that much.”

Wonwoo laughs and slaps a hand over Mingyu’s face. “Shut up, you pup.” He says as Mingyu pecks his hand. “I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow.” He caresses a hand through Mingyu’s brown locks as he stares down at him, watching the younger’s eyes falling close slowly. He hums a low tune for a few minutes until he wonders if Mingyu had fallen asleep. “Hey,” Wonwoo calls out softly and Mingyu gives a sleepy hum.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Are you really falling asleep on my lap?” He questions and Mingyu shifts to dig into Wonwoo’s stomach to answer his question. It’s too endearing for Wonwoo not to smile. “Such a child.” He says, hand still going through Mingyu’s hair.

“I’m tired.” Mingyu mumbles against Wonwoo’s stomach. “Didn’t get enough sleep because I was excited for you to come home.” He says and Wonwoo’s heart does a small jump.

“Geez, literally a child.” Wonwoo says again, a thumb caressing Mingyu’s cheek with such fondness. But the smile on his lips never leave as Mingyu drifts off to sleep. Truth be told, it was difficult to stay two weeks away from Mingyu. A lot of lonely days and nights without the person he cares the most for with him there. 

The distance had been stressing the both of them out. But now they’re finally back together in each other’s arms where they belong with no distance between them.

“I’m always happy to be back.” Wonwoo says to himself as he leans down to press his lips against Mingyu’s temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please leave lots of comments ^^
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
